Life is never fair, but when is it ever
by SolarisDragonia
Summary: Looking for work the crew winds up in a whirlwind of trouble. Watch as the travel to new worlds trying get home to pay the rent.


Life is never fair, but when is it ever.

This is a Gintama Fanfic crossover

Massive crossover spoof with romance

"I own nothing but my own imagination."

**In this story Tae and Kyubei are dating but not married and just started their relationship, the Odd jobs trio is still looking for work and Edo is still over taken by the Amanto**

* * *

It was another sunny day in Kabukichi; ships could be seen flying overhead towards the terminal space docks. We begin are lovely day to the sound of people yelling at each other that can be heard throughout the streets.

**Male voice**: We don't have the rent you old hag stop bothering us so we can get to work!

This voice belonged to none other than Sakata Gintoki, known slacker and sugar junkie; he's currently our hero (?) of the story. This argument took place on the door step of yozozuya, in the early hours of the day.

**Old female voice**: Well I want the rent you owe me by the end of the day, you fish eyed deadbeat!

And this voice belonged to Otose the owner of Otose's Snack House located on the first floor under the Yorozuya base.

**Gintoki**: If you give us more time than five in the morning well get it; I still have to buy this week's issue of Jump as well!

**Otose**: I see where your priorities lay you slacker, but hurry up, you still owe me.

Otose can be seen turning away and walking down the stairs to her snack shop, Gintoki turns to enter his living room where Shinpachi and Kagura are waiting for him.

**Kagura**: Hey Gin-chan what are we going to do about the old ladies money?

She said while eating a strip of pickled seaweed lying across a sleeping Sadaharu's back. Shinpachi was drinking tea at the time when he came to a conclusion.

**Shinpachi**: That's right Gin-San, our funds are low, how are we going to find work to pay off Otose-san by tonight, we need to do something and fast.

Gin stood there scratching his head in thought all the while looking like a monkey as he tried to come up with a plan.

**Gintoki**: It's still early, something will come up soon I just have this feeling like life's going to throw us a bone.

Five seconds later, which was actually five hours nothing or no one had popped up, our three heroes (?) where now sitting in three various corners of the room rocking and muttering to themselves.

**Gintoki**: We….

**Kagura**: Need…

**Shinpachi**: WORK!, what are we going to do we need to make some money and fast or we'll lose the office and then are reputation will be tarnished, then we'll never find work again, become poor, and live on the streets and eat out of garbage cans. Scorned and ridiculed for all of eternity, we'll have commit seppuku just to regain our honor!

Bang a boot to the head by gin slammed shinpachi's face into the wall

**Gintoki**: Don't even go to that state of mind, if work won't come to us, then we have to go to it, or least find a sucker we can mooch off of like a pup on its mothers teat! That is the only way to survive in life, like a young girl's romance to her sugar daddy.

**Kagura**: That's right; we need to find someone to take care of us, or we'll wither and die like one of those cheap Valentine's Day flowers.

**Gintoki**: uh-huh, uh-huh

**Shinpachi**: Don't go the lazy way! We have to earn our own money like anyone else, and find a client; you two are horrible people thinking like that!

**Gintoki**: (sigh) it's the way life works, sometimes you have to find the easy way out of some problems.

**Shinpachi**: I guess so, maybe we can talk to someone, and they can get us work.

The next few hours our merry band of misfits can be seen with various people from Hasagawa to Prince Hata as they troll looking for a job, but nothing seems to come their way. Defeated and running out of time, the crew sulked as they entered the restaurant district.

**Shinpachi**: (sigh) nothing, no one has a job for us anywhere, were going to be kicked out.

**Gintoki**: What do you have to complain about, you still have your dojo to go back to, and if I'm kicked out I lose my home.

**Kagura**: Me and Sadaharu too, we'll have nowhere to go. Me and Gin-chan will wind up on the streets; maybe we can live with you and Big sis.

**Shinpachi**: (sigh) I don't think it will work; besides my sister has been working hard to keep it afloat lately since I haven't gotten paid for three months by Gin-san.

**Gintoki**: Don't start with me, I'm low on sugar right now and I've got to still buy my issue of Jump soon.

**Shinpachi**: Just shut up, this is more important that Jump!

**Gintoki**: Nothing is more important than a man being with his inner child!

**Young female voice**: Ara, Shin-chan what are you doing out here yelling at this time of day?

The crew turned to see none other than Shimura Otae standing at the door of a fancy restaurant in a luxurious Kimono.

**Shinpachi**: Sis, what are you doing here?

**Otae**: I just finished having lunch, but that doesn't explain what's going on.

Without letting her brother explain the two most lethargic members just shot off questions.

**Gintoki**: Hey crazy woman we might lose the shop, do mind if we live with you for a few months?

**Kagura**: Yea, we need a place to fall back to if we don't find work soon. Or we'll all be on the streets and I know you wouldn't let that happen would you?

**Gintoki**: Yea you're too soft to let us rot in the outdoors. Of course she let us stay right?

With a vein in her forehead, Otae let loose a monstrous upper cut to Gin's face launching him into LEO.

It was then Shinpachi saw the expensive violet kimono with a purple obi that he wondered out loud.

**Shinpachi**: Sis, I didn't know you had such an expensive kimono like that; it looks like it's made of silk.

**Otae**: I just got today, it was a gift, and so was lunch today.

**Shinpachi**: A gift? From whom, not Kondou-san was it?

**Otae**: Of course not, that gorilla wouldn't know fashion if it hit him in the eye, it was from…

**Deep female voice**: Me. I thought a pretty lady should have pretty things.

Shinpachi grit his teeth, after all the person who just walked out of the same restaurant his sister came out of, was one of the few people he could actually say he hated with a passion. After the whole fiasco of trying to get her back his sister decided to start dating one Yagyu Kyubei, another woman who was raised a man.

Kyubei was small in stature but was one of the fastest swordswoman he had ever seen, it still irked him that his sister was actually dating, even if that person was her oldest friend. Shipachi still remembered Kondou-san crying his eyes out when Otae agreed to start seeing this woman.

Otae had wrapped her arms around one of Kyubei's arms and snuggled into her shoulder, with a soft smile and a softening of her grey steel eye Kyubei wondered how she got so lucky.

**Otae**: Ara, Kyu-chan just spoils me sometimes with fancy clothes and good food.

**Kyubei**: A lovely lady as you who works so hard deserves to be spoiled every now and again.

**Kagura**: Maybe I should find a good woman like that to take care of me, and then all I have to do is look pretty and get nice stuff like all-you-can-eat buffets.

**Shipachi and Gintoki**: Don't say stuff like that! You don't even understand what's going on between them!

**Otae**: So, Shin-chan why were you yelling before?

**Shinpachi**: Oh right, we were looking for work so we don't get kicked out of Yorozuya, we need to pay the rent tonight or else.

**Otae**: That seems a bit harsh but unfortunately I don't have anything, ne what about you Kyu-chan do you need them for something?

**Kyubei**: not right now, no I don't have anything for them to do.

**Shin, Kagura, Gin**: (sigh) it was worth a shot.

**Kagura**: I know, what about Gengai-jisan he always has work for us to do.

**Shipachi**: that's right I can't believe we completely forgot about him.

**Gintoki**: That's right ji-san always has something.

**Kyubei**: I've heard of Hiraga Gengai, he supposed to be a premiere robot maker, can I go with you I'd like to see some of his things, that's of course you'd like to go Tae-chan?

**Otae**: (giggles) of course Kyu-chan I don't have work tonight and it is our day to spend together, I wouldn't mind taking a look myself.

**Kagura**: so off we go, let's go!

**Shinpachi**: Kagura-chan hold on, wait for us!

Kagura ran off with Shinpachi after her while the others went at a sedate pace to Gengai's workshop, while they walked they heard the sound of someone bawling their eyes out but chose to ignore it.

High above the group on the roof of a nearby shop Kondou Isao was watching his beloved Otae-san walk arm in arm with the manly girl, thinking of ways to break them apart just so he could have her to himself, after all she said that only she could love a man with a butt afro.

Less than an hour later our intrepid group found themselves at Hiraga Gengai's work shop. After explaining their situation to him he agreed for them to move some parts for his robots for some pay.

Several hours later it seemed that they were done; they collected their pay and where ready to leave. Shinpachi was kind of shocked that Kyubei and Otae stayed for the whole duration talking to Gengai about his inventions.

**Gengai**: now hold on I want you to try my latest invention before you go, it's a portable teleportation device modeled off the terminal space system.

**Gintoki**: Are you sure it's safe to use us as test subjects for this Ji-san?

**Gengai**: sure they use the body's own electric and heat energies to power them, they should transport you all at least over 500 miles of your destination in a single group, and I have enough for everyone to try. They all power together so I need the whole group to try it out at once, but it still responds to the main terminal that Gin-san has.

After fitting the sleek silver bracers on their dominant arms the crew was ready to try out their new toy.

**Gengai**: Alright every one ready, I programmed them to take you back to the Kabukichi district, so when you're ready, now the bracers recharge after a while but to use it they must all be fully charged at the same time to jump so let er rip Gin-san.

**Gintoki**: All right here we go!

As gin pushed the button a rip of purple light appeared before them dragging them into the immense gravitational pull.

**Gengai**: that's not supposed to happen!

**Group**: what?!

They sucked into the rip one by one with Gintoki's last breath he said.

**Gintoki**: you suck ji-san!

**Gengai**: Oh hell, it was a dimensional rifts not a spacial one, I hope the make it back in one piece.

As the group tumbled through the worm hole Shipachi held on to Kagura and Otae while Kyubei wrapped herself around Otae to shield her body. All the while Kagura held a vice grip on Gintoki's leg, with all of them screaming their heads off. Nobody knew what was happening, but they knew they were screwed by karma once more.

They finally landed and the only reply was

**Gintoki**: I never bought that issue of Jump did I?


End file.
